


Only eyes for you

by KassyFrost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First time I am writing Smut, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote that at 1am, Omega Yuuri, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: Normally his inner Alpha was very calm. Almost like a Beta. But today his inner Alpa choose to make a scene, it wasn´t completely his fault though...It was the other guy that triggered his inctincts, he was leaning over the railing his nose almost toching Yuurís. Viktor had to interfere!(First time writing smut....I don´t have a Beta-Reader. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)





	Only eyes for you

**Author's Note:**

> Again I do not have a Beta Reader. If you want to bet i just contact me!  
> I wrote this at 1am sooooo....yeah.
> 
> Whatever read it or burn it. Whatever ou want.

Normally his inner Alpha was very calm. Almost like a Beta. But today his inner Alpa choose to make a scene, it wasn´t completely his fault. It all started with Yuuri watching a Korean Band Music Video, which Phichit had apparently send him, and calling one of those guys, an Alpha, hot. He had to say that the guy didn´t look too bad, but hearing his Omega say another Alpha or Beta was hot was just terrible. It made him nervous, what if the Alpha was better than him? Was the other Alpha better looking? Would Yuuri go with the other Alpha? He didn´t like that thought. No, Yuuri wouldn´t leave him. They loved each other. They couldn´t live without the other.

Still he couldn´t stop himself from googling this other Alpha. He found out that the other Alpha was already mated, that made him calmer on the inside. A mated Alpha was loyal till the End, he knew that he would be an good Alpha for Yuuri (his Omega). He hadn´t officially claimed him yet, but they had time. He scented Yuuri every day just so that people would notice the Omega was already taken. Yuuri had no problem with Viktors constantly scenting him, he even seemed to like it! So it was just normal that Victor had scented Yuuri before leaving the house together. But because of the snowstorm starting outside the scent was washed off the time the snow melted, when they arrived the scent was gone. He hadn´t noticed the missing scent since he was still standing so close to Yuuri that his own scent hovered over them both, everyone at the Ice rink knew about his Relationship with Yuuri and no one would dare to make a move on Yuuri so he didn´t need to worry. He had a fight with Chris over that when Chris had grabbed Yuuris ass from behind. Chris had given up after that and let Yuuri be.  
Viktor was warming up for Yuuris and s Pair skate practice, he was going through the jumps he did solo, and his footwork.  
But after he stopped warming up and looked for Yuuri so they could go though the pair skate program together, he saw him at the railing of the rink talking to a guy with blond hair.  
The blond guy was an Alpha for sure, he could smell his strong scent from the end of the rink. He was trying to get closer to Yuuri, he was leaning over the railing looking at Yuuri and talking. Hell, that wasn’t just taking! The guy had winked at Yuuri His Omega!  
Why would he flirt with a scented Omega? But then it hit him, the snow! The scent had been washed off. He started to skate toward Yuuri and the other guy, trying to look as stunning and intimidating as possible. He needed to show the other guy who was in charge here, or he would end up having to fight him, which Yuuri didn´t see to like, last time he tried to fight a Beta off Yuuri had been so mad at him that he had to sleep on the couch alone. He would do everything to prevent that from happening again. 

“Hi my Yuuri. How is the warm up going?”, he asked casually trying to let the “my Yuri” part sound loud and clear.  
“Ah, good I guess? Have you met Akoya here yet? He is knew around here! He comes from Greece and wanted me to show him around but since we are training I suggested giving him my number. But neither of us do have our phones here... Do you have anything to write Viktor?”, Yuuri was completely innocent and obvious to the other Alphas flirting. It was adorable. But he wouldn´t let that happen. His Omega giving his phone number to another Alpha who wasn´t mated? No way in hell. He couldn´t trust this guy.  
“Ahh no. But anyway Yuuri we sould get back to training or Yakov will throw us out! Remeber last time? We ended up watching like 4 movies in our bed!”  
The other alpha seemed to get his hint, but the guy only smirked and continued the flirting.  
“Maybe we could watch 5 movies in my bed Yuui? Wouldn´t that be nice?”  
Yuuri seemed to slowly realize what the other guy was implying and started to turn red.  
“Ah Gomen! But I can´t you see-”Yuuri was trying to explain the situation but the other Alpha had slowly started to let his hand wander down Yuuris arm.  
Thats when Viktor had to step in: “Yuuri and I are mated so take your hands back please.”  
Okay, the mating part was a bit of a lie, but hey they almost where. They had spent months together now.  
“Oh? I don´t smell anything. Could it be you are lying? Yuuri do you even like this man?” That drove Viktor nuts, he took Yuuri into his Arm and started scenting him by rubbing his nose in his neck. Yuuri seemed to almost faint, he was completely embarrassed because of Vikor.  
“Yeah, Viktor is my mate.” He couldn´t stop the purring sound that left his throat when the Omega addressed him as his mate.  
The man just nodded and waked away.  
“Did you have to do this Viktor? That was so embarrassing..”,Yuuri said turning around in the back hug Viktor was giving him so he was facing Viktor.  
“Yuuri, he was hitting on you! I had to show him!”  
They went back to their training, but Akoya, the other Alpha Yuuri had talked to, was still there. He seemed to have his eyes fixed on Yuuri, but he didn´t approach them. For the rest of the day he skated with Yuuri, while sending hateful glares over to Akoya who just seemed to smirk more.

 

It didnt end there.  
They where walking home, side by side, when some girls saw them. They where a Group of 2 Alphas, 1 Beta and one unpresented. They whistled. Not after Viktor. After Yuuri. He couldnt stop the growl coming out of his throat, Yuuri squeezing his hand to calm down didn´t help much. So thats when he decided to walk faster home. Their apartment was a save place. No one would dare to flirt with Yuuri even if Yuuri was in the garden. In the apartment bis inner Alpha would calm down, he would know Yuuri was save. 

When they arrived Yuuri tried his best to calm Viktor. He let Viktor scent him longer than needed and let Vktor follow him like a puppy the rest of the day. Yuuri found it quite ridiculous having Viktor pout at everything that wasn´t about him.

The problem was the next day. Viktor complained about going to the rink because of the unmated Alpha Akoya so that Yuuri started to give in that they couldn´t go to the rink. Viktor instincts of being an Alpha had apparently kicked in stronger so as an Omega he couldnt do much as just wait. He knew how Viktor would get if he refused to be taken care of. An Alpha would see that as something like Breaking up or dishoner. So he let Viktor make him break fast in bed.

“Viktor do I smell fire?”, of course, he smiled, Vikto was a failure in cooking. But if he gets up Viktor could get really sad, he started to toss and turn the blankets. Maybe he should just check?  
“Viktor? Is everything alright?”, he let his voice sound a bit pleading, apparently that did the trick. Viktor answered.  
“Yeah! Its just the toast….I...well he just turns black”, Yuuri sighed. He had to step in before Viktor would burn down the kitchen.  
He stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, the moment Viktor saw him he looked like a kicked puppy. The kitchen was a complete mess and Viktor in the middle of the full chaos.  
“Yuuuuri, why did you get u? I said I would make break fast.”, He raised his eyebrows and looked around the kitchen again, Viktor following his gaze.  
“Vikor, I know you want take care of e, but please. Look around! You are not made for cooking. Please stay away from such tasks. Next time we have guests you will poison them with your cooking skills.”, He smiled but Viktor looked even more like a kicked puppy than before.  
“Okay Yuuri. I will just wait outside?”, Oh No! That could Viktor forget.  
“Oh No! You made this mess and you will help me clean up!”  
The cleaning took some while and somehow Viktor managed it to stumble over his own feet and land on the eggs.  
He had laughed at Viktors shooked look, Viktor hair was full of egg shells. He dismissed Viktor from the cleaning so that he could go and shower.

After they had breakfast, they got a call from Yakov. He asked where they were and why they weren´t at the ice rink. Viktor explained his problem about the other Alpha they had met yesterday, Yako laughed at him.  
“Viktor you areboth glued to each other. Everyone knows that you and Yuuri are one. That guy should know after searching in the Internt that he should stay away from your Omega. Both of your fan bases, who are currently one, would murder him if he would try separate Yuuri and you.”  
“Yeah, but what if I am not there? And the fan base can´t notice without me or Yuuri updating them! What if someone doesn´t back up!?”  
“Viktor I really hope I don´t have to explain you what mating is. Why not do that? Bring it up. Talk about it. Gosh but please let me out of this for now.”


End file.
